Revelations
by GoodisRelative
Summary: A continuation of Kath's Someday (which is a tag scene to Cas Diablo pt2)


Title: Revelations

Author: Jennifer Ukeritis

Author's email: usnjag@hotmail.com

Rating: G 

Synopsis: A continuation of Kath's SOMEDAY tage scene.

Author's notes: This is a continuation of Kath's SOMEDAY tag scene (which I got permission from her to write).Please read hers first, it is easier to understand since this picks up where she left off. This was my first Walker Fan Fic, though not my first fan fic or story by far! 

Disclaimer: I am making no profit from this.It is purely for the enjoyment of myself and others.I do not own any characters and mean no copyright infringement.Don't bother suing, I am a law student who has way too much debt and no cash to make it worth while, and if you are thinking of waiting until I am some high priced lawyer, don't bother.If I don't do the USNavy JAG Program, I'll be a DA and neither make enough money to pay for any lawsuit! 

Last thing: Ask me before posting any part or the whole of this story anywhere else.I will most likely say yes, but I remember the JAG story Problems had a few years ago.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Sydney woke with a start as Walker set the helicopter down.For a split second she was back there at the Casa Diablo.She felt the weight of something across her chest and fought to get free of it.

"Easy, Syd.You are safe.Walker set us down at that hospital he promised he would.He wants you and Alex checked out before returning to Dallas." Gage whispered.He loosened his hold on her, but didn't let her go completely.

Sydney blinked and looked around.She saw Alex shifting in the front seat and then her eyes hit on Walker at the controls of the bird.Lastly she shifted to see her partner's face.She sighed and met his eyes.Only then did she relax and believe she was safe and that it was over.

She allowed a small smile before she moved to sit up.This time Gage let her.He recognized her "mode" now.She was back to her professional Ranger persona, one who wouldn't let anyone treat her differently than a Ranger.

"I am fine!" she renewed her protests from before."I just want to go home and sleep."And take a long bath she added in her mind.

"You will," Walker assured her. "AFTER you are checked out by a friend of mine."

Sydney sighed again.She knew there was no arguing with Walker.

Alex and Sydney were getting dressed again after being looked at by Walker's friend- a female doctor who was nice, professional and didn't ask questions.

"Syd, you need to talk to someone about this.Talk to Gage, or Walker or Triviette.It doesn't matter who.But you need to talk to someone.You can't keep it inside you.Take it from me, I know.Promise me you will talk to someone." Alex stopped her before they headed back to Walker and Gage.

"I can't.Not to them.I can't let them think I need to be protected.It will ruin our working relationship, or at least cause problems.None of us would be able to do our jobs properly." Sydney sighed.

"Sydney, you have too…" Alex started and was interrupted by Walker.

"Are you ladies all right in there?Ready to go?" Walker called from outside the door.

"Just a minute Walker!" Alex yelled back and then turned to face Sydney again.In a soft voice she continued what she had started to say."If you think for one moment any of those three don't try and protect you as it stands now, you are blind.They are going to spend their life protecting you and there is nothing, short of you quitting, that will stop them from doing so.And I don't think even that will stop them.They will protect you with their lives if need be.You are a Ranger to them and a friend.That is more loyalty than most ever see.It is not because you are a woman, but rather a friend and partner.Just because you are a Ranger, doesn't mean you can't let them see the real you, weaknesses and all.They won't use it against you, they will respect you more for it.You can't be brave all of the time.And you can't spend your life not leaning on some one.Some times you just need to lean on some one to get through life.It isn't a weakness; it is the truth.Talk to someone.Promise me you will."

Sydney listened to the woman's words, and finally agreed.She would, someday, when she trusted herself more.

They shared a smile and walked through the door.

"Let's go home, folks," Walker stated and put his arm around Alex.

"Let's!" Sydney agreed and hooked her arm through Gage's.

He looked down at her surprised at her gesture and smiled.

Sydney returned the smile.She didn't trust herself enough with Alex's words yet, but she allowed herself this small comfort this time because she needed the safety and familiarity of her partner to get through this on her own.And maybe one day soon she would talk of what happened.Right now, though, she wanted her apartment and her bath.

Gage sensed that something had changed between them, but he had no idea what.So he didn't question what was going on.Instead he squeezed her hand and helped her into the helicopter.

They still had a few hours of flight left and Sydney was still exhausted.She didn't protest when Gage held her loosely like he had previously.Instead, she just fell asleep.

Gage resumed holding her with both arms and tried to sort out things in his mind.

It was after they touched down in Dallas and Walker dropped Sydney off at her apartment before continuing on to drop him off at his that he got a revelation.

"She needs to talk to someone one day about this.I know she isn't ready right now, but she will be one day.Someday, just be there for her." Walker told him and Alex nodded.

"It is hard for a woman to try and fit in a man's world.It takes you a long time to realize that you can be yourself and still fit in.For a long time you struggle trying to be what you think you should be in their world." Alex wasn't about to say anything about her and Sydney's little talk, but she could relate her life and hope that Gage caught on to her real meaning.

Gage spent the night thinking of both Walker and Alex's words.It took him a little while to figure out that Sydney thought she needed to be tougher than the rest to prove herself and that to show weakness would destroy the image she tried to create.It took him longer to decide on a plan of action.He couldn't come right out and say anything, but he would be there for her.

Gage smiled as he finally was able to fall asleep.Tomorrow he would let her know that he would be there for her.He knew just the way.Not to long ago she had let it slip what her favorite flowers were.Tomorrow he'd have a bouquet delivered to her apartment.He even knew what the card would say- "Welcome back, Partner."

The End.


End file.
